New Student
by Uwayna35
Summary: Yuki is the new girl at OSHS. Uub likes her but notices she's not like other girls. Some people are more than what they seem to be  R&R  Suck at summaries. No flames please UubXOC  CHAPTER 3 IS UP!
1. New girl

Disclaimer- I don't own dbz are any of its characters or ideas; that's owned by FUNimation,

Toie Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama.  
><strong>WARNING- I don't much about the Japanese school system so I'm basing it off of the American school year. Sorry. T^T<strong>

* * *

><p>Yuki sat down under a tree by herself at lunch. She thought<em> 'this is stupid moving to a new school in the middle of the school year.'<em> Yuki had just been transferred to Orange Star High School. She put her lunch down and started writing in her journal.

'Date- 9-12-11.  
>Today is my third day at OSHS. I still haven't made any friend, but that's okay. My math teacher bored me to sleep and I got yelled at for a little. Actually, I have made 1 friend. His name is Goten. He's nice...I guess. Someone's walking over here so I have to write put you down. I'll write in you later.'<p>

Yuki looked up and saw Goten standing in front of her with two other boys.  
>"Hey, Yuki, looks like you need some lunch buddies." Goten motions towards the two boys standing beside him "This is Trunks and that's Uub. Trunks, Uub that's Yuki."<br>Goten, Trunks and Uub sit down under the tree. Goten and trunks pull out their lunch and start devouring the food. Yuki stared in disbeleif as she saw them eat a mountain of food. She tapped Uub and asked "Is this how they _always _eat?"  
>"Yeah." he answered with a mouthful of food. Yuki pulled out her lunch and started eating.<p>

* * *

><p>After school-<p>

Yuki was walking home from school when she heard someone run up behind her. She turns around and smiles.  
>"Hey, Uub."<br>"Hey ,Yuki. I was wondering if you want to study together, i mean you don't have to i was just wondering."  
>" Sure, so do you want to study at your place or mine?"<br>"Can we study at your place?"  
>"Ok, sounds like a plan."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>No, Flames you got that? Please read and reveiw. if you like it don't get your hopes up because i usually end up deleting them in the end. ^-^<strong>


	2. Studyingsorta

**Disclaimer- i dont own dbz or any of its characters, settings, plots, ect.**

Yuki POV

While we were walking to my house i noticed Uub kept glancing at me every now and then. When he stared at me for a little longer then 5 seconds i stopped and said

"Do you see something interesting?"  
>His face went pink and he said " Your hair, its pure white with black streaks. Did you dye it?"<br>"No, suprisingly its natural, I always wondered on that."  
>I turned away from him and kept walking until we arrived at my house. I opened the door and motioned for him to follow me upstairs. We walked into my room and i said "You can sit anywhere, you like." Igrabbed somr clothes off my bed and walked into the bathroom. I changed into a dark blue t-shirt and gray capris. I pulled up one of the sleeves, and looked at the tattoo on my arm. i put my sleeve down and walked over to my bed where Uub was sitting. I pulled out my math book and asked "Ok, lets try this one <em>Find the constant k so that the quadratic equation 2x2 + 5x - k = 0 .<em> It took him a while but he got it. k -25/8.

After we were done with that i told Uub, if he's hungry i'll make him something.

Uub POV  
>I went downstairs and warmed up some pizza that was in the fridge. I got bored so i started looking around. I stopped when i saw a picture of a young girl,who i assumed was Yuki ,with her mom,dad and her older brother. I looked at the father and noticed he had a tattoo of a lion on his arm. The little girl had one to, but it wasn't a lion. I couldn't quite make out what it was. I turned around and almost had a heart attack. Yuki was standing right behind me. I thought '<em>how, did I not sense any energy coming from her. Actually i can't feel her power level right now.' <em>

She walked into the kitchen and walked out carrying a bowl of soup. She handed it to me and said. "I made it yesterday so its still fresh. Oh, and be careful, its hot." I nodded and sat down, but un fortunately for me a had to slip while holdingthe soup.  
>"AAauuuuggghhh! HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT!""<br>Yuki ran in there and asked "What happened? Are you okay?" She walked over to me, but she slipped on the soup and fell on me. I felt my face get really red right then. Neither of us moved because we were still in shock. Then as if on cue, Yuki's older brother walked into the room and froze when he saw the,um, position his little sister and I were in. Yuki and I quickly got off of eachother.  
>He grabbed his little sister and said"what the hell are you doing to my little sister." Yuki looked up at him and calmly said.<br>"I gave him some soup and I geuss he fell and spilt it on himself and when i came in here to see if he was okay, I slipped and fell on him. Tyler, don't go jumping to conclusions when you don't know what happened." I got up and said.  
>"Im sorry about what happened. I geuss I should be going now." I got up, went to the door and picked up my stuff and left.<em> Man, i never thought I could be <strong>this<strong> embarresed."_

* * *

><p><strong><em>So do you like it or hate it. Im sorry it took so long for me to update its just that i've been really busy with school and there are so many robotics tournaments. Anyway, Please Reveiw!<br>DA out._**


	3. flashback

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything TT_TT.**

Yuki's POV

I sat down on my bed and hugged my knees to my chest thinking '_I hope he doesn't discover what I am."_

*Flashback*

"_Papa! Papa! I think there's something wrong with me!" I said running towards him. I held out my hands that now looked like a felines paw.  
>He chuckled and said, "I guess you took after me."<br>_

_I looked up at him with a confused face." What do you mean?"  
>"<em>

_I mean you're not a normal human like your mother or your brother. We are what you would call a 'Morphed'. A Morphed is a basically a person who can switch from human to animal form or can half morph like you did." He said motioning to my hands feet and tail.  
><em>

_"So there's nothing wrong with me then?"  
><em>

_"Nothing at all."  
><em>

_"Papa, what animal am I?"  
><em>

_He kneeled down and pulled her shirt off her left shoulder. He stood up then said "that's how you'll know just look at your shoulder; it has a tattoo of the animal you are. See?"  
><em>_He showed me the tattoo of a lion on his shoulder. I stared at it and said "Wow. So you're a lion?" He just nodded his head then said "sometimes we inherit some traits of that animal. For example, I am a lion strong and powerful like a lion. And my hair is like a mane, see?" I nodded and he continued. "You, like a snow leopard, are more independent and a little shy, when i think about it your always more active at night like one. You also have blue-green eyes like one and your hair resmbles the fur of a snow leopard. Wow, you got alot from this animal."_

_I smiled then asked "Papa, can I tell my friends about this?"_

_"No. You will only tell someone about this if its a serious emergency or if your marrying them, understood?" he said in a strict voice._

_"Yes, sir."_

_*End Flashback*_

I got up and went down stairs and said to my brother "I'm going hunting, okay?"

"Yeah, just don't let anyone see."

"Don't worry."

* * *

><p><strong>I know this is not much of an update but will upate a WHOLE lot quicker. i'm finally free to do my stories<strong>


End file.
